This invention relates to a method and device for extinguishing burning gases forming by evaporation of a low-temperature liquid gas stored in tank spaces and ignited upon entering atmosphere by random effects. In particular, the invention is provided for liquid gas tankers the gas containers of which are provided with degassing posts. The gas forming by evaporation discharges from the degassing posts and may ignite upon entering atmosphere by random effects.
Fire extinguishing agents of cooling or smothering extinguishing agents such as e.g. water, CO.sub.2 or N.sub.2 are known. For low-temperature gases these extinguishing agents are either deficient in their effect or not effective at all or not performable in use technically.
Furthermore, halogenated hydrocarbons (halones) are known for extinguishing flames which are not effective by a cooling action, but in an anticatalytic fashion. Here a reaction of the split-off halogens with the radicals H, OH and O stops the exothermal combustion. The halogens split off again in forming H.sub.2 O and can act further as inhibitors. Halones find use in extinguishing systems for aircraft and for fire-fighting at airports.